Reagan's Havoc
by Phoenix07
Summary: There's another Elric but who is she and how does Mustang know her,Shes got her eyes on a certain blonde cigarette smoking soldier.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this floating around in my head for a couple weeks, and Randomcat23 said I should write it so here's the character bio.

**Character:** Reagan Thrisha Elric

**Eye color: **Golden Yellow

**Hair color: **Golden yellow

**Age: **21

**Alchemist name: **Ice Alchemist

**Powers: **Controls temperatures in rooms. Create ice and freeze anything in place.

**Family:** Edward and Alphonse's older sister

**Information:** She left home when she was fifteen Edward was just ten and Al was just seven in search of their father to help her with her Alchemy powers. She ended up getting hired to work for the military and she knows Roy Mustang because he was the one to help her further her powers. She made a deal with him to leave the rest of her family alone and she would be a military attack dog. Roy is the only one that knows of her none of his subordinates have heard of her.

first chapter preview

Reagan groaned as she stepped off the train, the station was packed. "How the hell am I to find both of my pipsqueak little brother's in this town." she said shaking her head and her braided blond hair fell back into place running down her back to her waist. She threw her duffle over her shoulder and started heading for the exit of the train station. She came back from studying and being a military attack dog in East Central for seven years to find that her mother was dead and her little brother's had burned the house down. If she hadn't called Granny Piniko she would have came home after six years to no home. First thing first she had to find a place to stay and store her gear. As she left the train station she noticed she was getting stares from about everybody. "Okay this is going to be interesting." she said ignoring the stares and headed for the closest motel.

**If you wish to read more about this story please clap you hands together and press that little review button.**


	2. The Ice alchemist

**This is the first time I've wrote a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic so be gentle please I'll accept flames and complements bravely. So please review. This is short but I promise more with the reviews I get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I own Reagan.**

Reagan groaned as she stepped off the train, the station was packed. "How the hell am I to find both of my pipsqueak little brother's in this town." she said shaking her head and her braided blond hair fell back into place running down her back to her waist. She threw her duffle over her shoulder and started heading for the exit of the train station. She came back from studying and being a military attack dog in East Central for seven years to find that her mother was dead and her little brother's had burned the house down. If she hadn't called Granny Pinako she would have came home after six years to no home. First thing first she had to find a place to stay and store her gear. As she left the train station she noticed she was getting stares from about everybody. "Okay this is going to be interesting." she said ignoring the stares and headed for the closest motel or maybe a cheap apartment to rent. She walked down the street the heels of her blood red boots clicked on the sidewalk. She was dressed in red leather pants and a matching leather vest, a black ankle length leather hooded jacket finished the outfit. One thing she had told them up front was if she had to be a military attack dog she was wear her own damn clothes instead of a uniform.

**Two hours later:**

She had found a cheap two story apartment that would be enough room for her and her brothers so she headed for Central's headquarters.

She walked down the hall one of the soldiers pointed her to then told her to look for Roy Mustang's Office. She finally found the door that had his name on it and knocked. "Come in," came a voice from the other side. She opened the door and everything went quiet. She looked around at everyone, the men in the room all had their mouths hanging open and the one woman in the room had a arched eyebrow as she studied her.

"Could you tell me where I can find Edward and Alphonse Elric?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"They should be in today. They have a report to turn in." the woman said. "May I ask who you are miss?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Reagan. Reagan Elric. Ed and Al are my little brothers." she said and there was a crash and she looked over and saw the blond headed man on the floor. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked as the door opened.

"Colonal Bas.." a voice said but didn't finish as Reagan looked at the door seeing her younger brother Ed who was staring at her.

"Brother why did you stop?" asked a suit of armor behind him which earned Ed a glare.

"Oh Shit," he said about to turn and run but he heard a clap and felt his feet being froze to the floor.

"EDWARD JAMES ELRIC." she said standing up from freezing his feet to the floor. "What is Alphonse doing in a suit of armor?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's a funny story sis," he said nervously laughing.

"Do tell before you get frostbite," she hissed glaring at him, as Al backed up against the wall afraid of his sisters temper. Suddenly a door was opened.

"Well well if it isn't the ice alchemist," Roy said coming in the the room from his office.

"Shut up Mustang," she said clapping her hands and sent a wave of ice at him. He snapped his fingers sending her against the wall hard. "That won't work remember I beat you last time," he said walking over to her. "Besides I'm the one who trained you," he looking down at her.

"You ass. I told you to stay away from my brothers, I said I'd even be the good military attack dog if you would leave them alone. Your a bastard you know that Mustang," She growled before every thing went black.

"You bastard that's my sister," Ed said breaking out of the ice that held him and was going to run at Mustang but Al grabbed him before he could.

"Don't brother let sister and and Colonel work out their differences." Al said holding him back as Mustang lifted Reagan up off the ground and carried her into his office.

**There's the first chapter please review tell me what you think.**


	3. Author's note

Hey I know I havent updated in a year but I got really busy and expect a long awaited update this week for all my readers if you'd like to seeing anything in the story just review I'm up for Ideas for big sister torturing little brother so send me suggestions but a new chapter should be up in a few days.

Peace.


	4. Brothers

**Hey ya'll heres the next chapter that I promised ya'll theirs plenty of surprises in this chapter and yall don't have a long wait for the next chapter cause its already done.**

AN: I don't own FMA.

**Mustang's office:**

"Well glad to see you awake Major Elric," Mustang said dropping a ice pack into her lap when she opened her eyes letting out a groan.

"Fuck you Roy," she growled sitting up.

"Why is that always the greeting you give me?" he asked her handing her a bottle of water.

"Because it suits you for screwing people over," she said taking a drink of the water. "I thought I told you I'd join if you didn't get my brothers what didn't you understand about that?" she asked him looking up at him through her bangs.

"Your brother came to me wanting to take the state alchemist test I didn't think he would pass it but he did," Mustang said leaning against his desk. "So I heard that you solved that little problem we had out east." he said looking at the file that was on his desk.

"Yeah I solved it with no help from you." She said before draining the bottle of water then stood up. "Now if you excuse me I have to go figure out what kind of mess my brothers have gotten themselves in and knowing Ed it probably was his idea. If he doesn't show up in the morning don't worry he's probably trying to thaw out." She said throwing the empty bottle in the trash and left the office slamming the door shut.

**In the outer office:**

"Brother be still she isn't going to kill you," Al said holding onto the back of Ed's red jacket as he was trying to escape.

"Yeah right Al I'm going to be a human popsicle for a week. Now let me go," Ed said struggling against the suit of armor his brothers soul was ancored in. Suddenly the door to Mustang's office was opened then shut which cause Ed to freeze in place and turn a shade paler.

"Are you two staying in the military dorm's?" Reagan asked looking at her younger brothers.

"Yes ma'm," Al said since Ed was still speechless.

"Well you two go to your dorm and pack your stuff. Your moving in with me and maybe we can figure a way to get your body back Al." she said as Al nodded his head and drug Ed out of the office off to their dorm.

"Would any of you have a vehicle that we can use to haul their stuff back to my place?" she asked as Roy walked out of his office.

"I'll loan you my vehicle for you to use," Roy said then turned to Hawkeye, "I'm taking the rest of whats left of the work day off to help the Elrics move out of the dorms, paperworks done." He said as he walked over to her. "Well lets go." Roy said and they left the office.

**Two hours later:**

"Wow sister this place is awesome," Al said as he carried a few box's of books in. Edward was right behind him and his jaw dropped when he saw the house.

"Wow," he said droppimg the box of books he was carrying and ran for the stairs ready to explore.

"I believe they like it." Roy said setting down a box beside the others that the boys had dropped.

"Thanks for helping out," Reagan said as they went out to get another load out of the car, "And sorry about earlier," she said.

"It's okay I figured it was because you were mad at your brothers." Roy said to the oldest blonde Elric. "Plus your like a little sister to me anyways." He said shoving her lightly.

"Already pushing me around," she said smiling. "So tell me about these men you have under your command?" Reagan asked sitting down on the front steps, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and shook one out lighting it with her lighter and took a deep drag.

"When did you start smoking?" Roy asked her as she flicked some ashes off.

"Nearly two years ago it helped with some of the shit I saw," she said, "Now quite changing the subject and answer my question." she said.

"Anyone in particular?" he asked a grin on his face as he nudged her in the ribs with his elbow.

"Well the last time I came in I met Second Lieutenant Breda and Second Lieutenant Falman. The other two I don't know." she said thinking about the two toned blonde.

**Leaving yall with a little case of what the crap. Review and I might soon post the next finished chapter.**


	5. I'm Alive ya'll

Hey guys guess what I'm back and so is my muse. Okay finally getting some time to work on this story again and I have a feeling your gonna love the next post but I really want to know do you think that Jean and Reagan would be good together or not let me know in the reviews because I'm here to please ya'll. I got to go work on this chapter aswell as shove my muse in a box so he wont get out.


End file.
